Otra Posibilidad
by ElPoderYenapa
Summary: Lean y ya


\- Oye, Junjie… Ehhh… Perdónanos por desconfiar de ti, es que, pasamos por una muy mala experiencia con alguien. – Se disculpó Kord, luego del caso de las Elementales, la banda regreso al refugio, todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa principal, y la Elementales en ellas.

\- No hay por qué disculparse, yo también lo haría si hubiera pasado por lo mismo. – Respondió el mencionado, sin tomarle importancia, de hecho era cierto, si hubiera pasado por traición, ni se molestaría en pedir que se unieran, es más, se podría decir, que es esa prevención a ser traicionado, por la que era un Lanzador solitario.

Lo que ninguno sabía o siquiera sospechaba, era que alguien estaba fuera del refugio, espiando por una ventana, Twist, por pura casualidad acabo de llegar, para ver qué información podía sacar de la banda para acabar con ellos, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver las armas y las babosas de la banda, y que ya no sean solo 4.

\- No puede ser… Ahora será más difícil derrotar al Shane. – Mascullo el rubio en voz baja, para que no lo escucharan. – Pero, ¿De dónde rayos salió este sujeto?. – Pregunto al ver a Junjie.

\- Aunque, no quiero molestar… Pero siento algo de curiosidad por esa "Experiencia", ¿Qué sucedió?. – Pregunto el pelinegro, arqueando una ceja.

\- Vaya, así que el nuevo quiere saber sobre mí. – Murmuro Twist algo sarcástico.

\- Pues… - Eli miro a la banda, era como si pidiera permiso para contar lo que había sucedido, Trixie, Kord y Pronto asintieron, pues fueron los que más desconfiaron de Junjie, y posiblemente lo culparon de algunas cosas, pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado, además, quizá Junjie se había dado cuenta de lo que hacían estos tres a sus espaldas, y como no hizo nada en contra de ellos, merecía almenos una explicación. - El que nos hizo pasar esa experiencia, se llama "Twist"… O almenos es así como lo llaman, según sabemos tiene la misma edad que yo; 16 años, y es muy bueno con las babosas Versátiles. – Respondió Eli. – Lo conocimos cuando éramos perseguidos por personas que trabajaban para Blakk, nos había salvado la vida. – Agrego.

\- Parecía bueno… Al principio. – Comento Pronto.

\- Pero Twist en realidad trabajaba para Blakk, lo supimos en una misión, termino apuntándole a Eli por la espalda, nos engañó, se burló de nosotros, nunca debimos confiar en él. –Dijo Trixie.

– Además, tiene un odio y rencor hacia los Shane. – Dijo Kord, volviéndose a unir a la charla.

\- ¿Por qué?. – Pregunto Junjie.

\- Porque según lo que me conto, gracias a mi padre, él es huérfano… Según Twist, mi padre hizo que el suyo cayera a un acantilado, y desde entonces, quiere venganza contra todos los Shane, y cuando se enteró se enteró de que mi padre desapareció, supongo que se olvidó de eso, almenos por un tiempo. – Respondió el peliazul.

\- Pero cuando se enteró de que Eli apareció y era el nuevo Shane… - Prosiguió Pronto.

\- Entonces acabaría con su hijo, si Will Shane no había muerto, regresaba y se enteraba de que su hijo fue asesinado, sufriría, hacerlo sentir el mismo dolor, pagar con la misma moneda. – Termino el oji-café, uniendo cabos. – La venganza perfecta. -

\- Era por eso que desconfiábamos de ti Junjie, es que no queríamos que eso volviera a suceder. – Termino Kord.

\- Se desquitaron con él, pobre chino. – Rio Twist al oír la historia, que ya sabía.

\- Pero esto me parece extraño. – Comento Junjie, confundiendo a todos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?. – Pregunto Eli.

\- Pues, por lo que me han contado, Twist los traiciono por venganza, ¿No?. – Respondió, Eli, Trixie, Kord y Pronto, asintieron. – Siendo sincero, no creo que Will Shane haya hecho eso. – Termino, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no lo hizo?. – Se preguntó Twist así mismo, la verdad no entendía para nada a este joven.

\- Solo piénsenlo, según lo que me ustedes me dijeron, Twist e Eli tienen la misma edad, entonces cuando el padre de Twist "Murió", Eli ya estaba vivo, me imagino que Will ya sabía lo que se sentía ser un padre, tener un hijo y querer protegerlo de lo que sea, o cómo se siente perder a un ser tan querido como tu papá, y si no, alguien más. – Dijo Junjie, después carraspeo un poco antes de continuar. – Por lo que me han contado del padre de Eli, y cuando me lo presentaron, me he quedado con la impresión de que Will Shane es una muy buena persona, así que pienso que es incapaz de hacer ese acto de crueldad ante los ojos de un niño pequeño, e inocente. – Con esto termino Junjie de hablar, dejando a la banda, incluso a Twist, sin palabra alguna.

\- ¿Y cómo explicas que vi a ese hipócrita hacerle eso a mi papá?. – Pregunto Twist, con fastidio y rabia, después de salir del trance, para los que no recuerden, aún está escondido, y esto lo está susurrando.

\- Pero Twist dijo que vio a mi papá hacer eso, ¿Cómo piensas que no fue así?. – Pregunto el Shane, algo confundido.

\- Muy sencillo; Una babosa Versátil. Twist es experto con ellas, según lo que me dijeron. Me atrevo a decir, que alguien uso una Versátil, tomo la apariencia del padre de Eli, y saco al de Twist del camino, es muy fácil que esta babosa te cambie de apariencia a la que tú quieras. – Respondió el pelinegro.

\- ¿Quién crees que pudo haber sido?. – Pregunto Trixie.

\- El Dr. Blakk. – Respondió Junjie casi enseguida. – Piensen, ese hombre es alguien siniestro, manipulador, traicionero, malvado… Hay personas que hacen planes de este tipo desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá Blakk debía saber que ese tal Twist es alguien muy rencoroso y vengativo, en otras palabras, algo inestable, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, debió hacer esa cuartada, y logro sacar al padre de Twist del camino, pero tal vez, sabía que si lo hacía, Twist no descansaría hasta verlo muerto, así que para facilitar el trabajo de eliminar a Will Shane, quizá él ya lo sabía, y había planeado esto entonces, y Twist no era más que un simple ensamblaje de su plan. –Con esto termino el Lanzador, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

\- Entonces, ¿Fue el Dr. Blakk?. – Pregunto Pronto, mas Junjie negó con la cabeza.

\- Como no estuve aquí cuando eso sucedió, o supe quién era Twist, o supe quién era Blakk y no conozco mucho de ese Will, no estoy asegurando nada, solo estoy diciendo que eso pudo haber sucedido. – Respondió el experto en el Babosa-Fu. – Eso es solo una simple hipótesis, no sé si estoy en lo correcto o equivocado, solo dije una pequeña teoría. –

Twist estaba sorprendido, pasó todos estos años buscando venganza, haciendo planes, trabajando para un idiota, había traicionado a mucha gente, a la gente que le dio todo, esto incluía a la banda… Y no tuvo ni tiempo de pensar en eso, estaba tan cegado por la Ira que eso no lo había visto nunca, jamás pensó en esa posibilidad, solo quería acabar con el Shane, y así poder vengar a su padre, pero… ¿Y si no fue Will Shane?, ¿Y si todo esto no fue más que una charada?.

Para no levantar más sospechas, salió de ahí, y cuando estuvo en una distancia segura, saco a una babosa Versátil de un tubo para babosas, esta babosa estaba curada, el rubio le acaricio la cabeza.

\- Loki, no puedo creerlo, jamás pensé en eso, yo… ¿Sera cierto?. – Le dijo Twist, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la babosa, y esta le sonreía para consolarle.

¿Y si es cierto?

¿Y si no fue Will Shane?

¿Y si todo no fue más que una charada?

¿Y si fue Blakk?

¿Y si Junjie tiene razón?

**¡QUE TAL!, ¿Cómo han estado?; ¡Yo bien emocionada!, ¿Por qué?, se preguntaran, pues… ¡Redoble de tambor!**

***Suena el redoble***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡MAÑANA IT´S MY BIRTHDAY! **

**Sip, mañana es mi cumpleaños, 13 años de vida, ¡No lo puedo creer!, toy tan emocionada**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el fic**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL, Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon**

**-LaDiosaYenapa**


End file.
